<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's On Top? by teetles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079549">Who's On Top?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teetles/pseuds/teetles'>teetles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Lube in the chair, Top Bucky Barnes, Topping from the Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teetles/pseuds/teetles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to top and Bucky lets him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who's On Top?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Stucky Smut! Please let me know how I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Buck?” Steve walked into the living room to find Bucky sitting in a chair, scrolling on his phone. At the mention of his name he looked up to see Steve, fidgeting with hands. He honestly looked like he didn’t know what to do with them. </p><p>“Are you okay, Steve?” The other man asked. Steve looked a bit flushed, a pink shade dusted his cheeks. “I’m fine.” “Are ya sure, Stevie?” A smirk pulled on his lips. Thanks to the serum Steve couldn’t get sick anymore, so he had to be blushing from embarrassment. Bucky found it adorable. </p><p>“Is there something on your mind?” The brunette’s tone was sly as he set down his phone. Steve’s cheeks went darker at the statement. He took a deep breath before saying, “I wanna top.” </p><p>Bucky just smirked and patted his lap. Steve got the message and quickly sat himself in Bucky’s lap. They wasted no time as their lips collided and hands roamed each other's bodies. Bucky made quick work of Steve’s pants and boxers, both of them working together to get them off.</p><p>In return Steve unzipped Bucky’s jeans, and pulled his erection out from its confines. “Should we switch places?” Steve asked. “Nope. This is perfect.” Bucky smiles up at him while digging lube out from under the cushions. “Then how-” Steve started. “You’re on top, aren’t you?” Bucky popped the lube cap open. </p><p>“Well yeah, but that’s-” He cut himself off with a gasp as lube covered fingers teased his hole. “You were saying?” Bucky was being smug about it. “Buck,-” Bucky slipped a finger past his rim, moving it in and out. Steve instinctively rocked his hip back on Bucky’s finger, feeling another one poking at his hole. </p><p>Soon enough Bucky had worked three fingers into Steve, while Steve tried to get away from the sensations. He would be lying If he said he didn’t enjoy this. Bucky knew damn well what he meant.   </p><p>Steve could feel the stiff length of Bucky’s cock grazing past his hole. “Ya ready, doll?” Bucky husked into his ear. The blond felt the brunette’s bulbous head line up with his hole, a dull pressure as Bucky pulled Steve down and moved his own hips up.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Fuck, Steve, ya feel so good around my cock.” Bucky groaned. He had Steve on his lap, his arms tight around his waist while thrusting up into the blond. Steve’s shirt was pulled up past his abs with his arms braced on the arms of the chair. Steve makes a weak attempt to escape, only half heartedly trying to get away. </p><p>Bucky knew very well that this is not what Steve meant. “I’m Captain America, dammit!” He muttered to himself, followed by a breathy moan when Bucky dragged over his sweet spot. In reality he didn’t really want Bucky to stop. </p><p>“How did you know I was feelin’ tired? So tight, fuck.” He taunted Steve. The blond could only make unintelligible sounds as Bucky pounded his prostate. “Oh Steve, Stevie, I’m gonna come. Are you almost there, Steve, huh?” Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock, pumping him swiftly.</p><p>Steve almost screamed as he rocked back onto Bucky. “So close.” Bucky grunted, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic. The sensation was too much for Steve, his vision whiting out as he came with Bucky’s name on his lips. Thick ropes landed on his abdomen and on Bucky’s hand. </p><p>The ring of muscles fluttered and clamped down around the brunette’s cock, milking him for everything he's got. “Steve!” Bucky cries as he spills his load into Steve. Steve slumps back against him, breathless. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant but damn.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was that Okay?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>